Sicarii
Sicarii is a term applied, in the decades preceding the destruction of Jerusalem in 70 CE, to an extremist splinter group of the Jewish Zealots, who attempted to expel the Romans and their partisans from the Roman province of Judea. The Sicarii carried sicae, or small daggers, concealed in their cloaks, hence their name. At public gatherings, they pulled out these daggers to attack Romans or Roman sympathisers, blending into the crowd after the deed to escape detection. They were one of the earliest forms of an organized assassination unit or cloak and daggers, predating the Middle Eastern assassins and Japanese ninjas by centuries. Battle vs. Ninja (by Elgb333) In a bustling marketplace somewhere in Southern India. Five Sicarii carefully scout the place for any guards as night finally came. With their devious plan in motion, they lie in wait, perfectly blended in with the group. In the central plaza, a commotion was drawing the people in. A herald stood in the center, delivering the latest news and orders from the high-and-mighty. That man was the Sicarii’s target. With only a few guards and servants guarding him, they were confident that this mission was as easy as a piece of challah. With their cloaks wrapped around their bodies, and the daggers snuggly fitted inside. They slowly approached the talking herald, pushing aside some of the mass of civilians blocking their view. As the latter was already finishing his speech, the slow march of the Sicarii suddenly transformed into a sprint. They were bloodlusted now, and as they come closer and closer to their target, there was no stopping them in sending that poor bastard to hell. But then, as they were just feet away from their target, the Herald suddenly fell on the ground twitching. His mouth was overflowing with spit and pain was invading his body. The guards quickly came to help him and pushed away the curious and anxious civilians. The Sicarii noticed a small dart on the man’s neck; a visible evidence of a nefarious assassination. Someone has beaten them to it. With no choices left but to investigate, the Sicarii left the plaza in search of the killers. They searched from nook to nook and alleyways to alleyways. Watching every face of people they came across. Then, one of them noticed a man clad in Oriental garments hidden on top of a building. He was holding tube-like device that the Sicarii recognized as a blowdart. Knowing deep in their guts that the man was the nosy assassin, the Sicarii quickly bolted to his direction. The man, a ninja, couldn’t notice the army of madmen coming towards him. One Sicarius stopped in his tracks and unwrapped his cloak. Grabbing a hard stone from the ground, he wrapped it by his cloak, and started swinging his weighted cloak like a sling. After gaining some momentum he lets the stone fly. The projectile travelled straight and hits ninja right between the eyes. Blind and losing consciousness from such a blow, the ninja loses balance and falls off the building; breaking his body and killing him. The crowd watches in horror of what was happening. As the Sicarii came forward to look at the dead body, a ninja suddenly jumps from a building on top of them; yelling “banzai” as he and his tanto landed on a Sicarius’ back, killing him. The Sicarii sees this and they lunge forward, intent on killing the bastard. The ninja on the other hand, raises his tanto and yells, and three other ninjas suddenly jumped out from on top of various buildings and simultaneously threw their shurikens at the Sicarii. Some of the shurikens found their mark, hitting two of the Sicarii’s and injuring them, and the ninjas used this to swiftly retreat to the opposite side of the market. The Sicarii, with their blood now boiling with rage, chased down these heathen Orientalists. Both groups chased each other in a street full of people. Each of them bumped rudely on the civilians working in the place, knocked properties over, and disrespectfully pushed aside everyone in the intent of not losing their targets. As one ninja was trying his best to evade the Sicari in that warm clump of people; a Sicarius suddenly came out of nowhere from his left, and gutted him with his sica in front of horrified on lookers. His fellow ninja sees this and yells in anger, and he unsheathe his kusarigama and lets its ball fly. It hits the Sicarius straight in the face critically, and as the Sicarius held his now shattered skull with bits of matter and blood flowing from it, the ninja came forward and drove the sickle in his neck, putting an end to his mission. Another Sicarius suddenly charged unto him from the back, but the ninja rolled away flawlessly from that attack. Using his ball and chain, he threw it wrappingly on the Sicarius leg, before pulling it and letting the Jew stumble flat on the ground. The ninja then charges in, and he further wraps the chain on the Sicarius arm and neck. With one swift motion, the ninja turns back and used the chain as leverage to judo throw the Sicarius, breaking his neck and killing him as his body landed in front of the ninja. The latter then stabs the dead Sicarius on the back with the sickle just to make sure, and the kusarigama was proving its worth on the battle. On the other side of the market, two ninjas and two Sicarii were also chasing each other to and fro. One ninja trips on the dry sand and lands hard on the ground like a playful little boy. Fearing greatly for his life as the Sicarii were swarming in front of him, the ninja throws all of his shurikens in a desperate attempt. The Sicarii on the other hand, with the tip of their cloaks now wrapped on their forearms like a Spanish matadero; covering their whole torso as a shield that blocked the shurikens. The ninja then tries to unleash his blowdart, but it too couldn’t penetrate the cloak. One Sicarius came in and kicks the ninja on the face Anderon Silva-style. And as the ninja falls with a broken face, the Sicarius knelt down and stabbed him multiple times like a madman. As he continues his bloody stabbings, the other Sicarius continued on with his chase on the remaining ninja. When the Sicarius finally grabs the ninja by his gappa, the ninja turns back and deviously threw a black egg filled with pounded glass on the Sicarius’ eyes; blinding him. The Sicarius yelled in pain as he tries to remove the glass, but the ninja grabs his tanto and pierced it into the Sicarius’ chest; silencing him, before the ninja pushed his carcass aside on the dusty street. The other Sicarius, who just have finished his rampage on the carcass, eyes the ninja and with a grin, covers his body with his cloak shield and his pugio dagger beneath it. The ninja then readies his martial stance with a tanto and black egg in each hand. He then throws several black eggs, but the cloak shielded the Sicarius. Seeing his eggs useless, the ninja angrily charges the Sicarius with his tanto, and the two were now locked in an intense knife battle. Each time the ninja slashes and thrusts, the Sicarius cloak covers his whole body, making his attacks very inaccurate. The ninja was now stuck being a bull chasing the graceful dance of a matador which is the Sicarius. The latter blocks some of the ninja’s attacks that created sparks of fury from their metal weapons, and intent on finishing it, the Sicarius threw his cloak on the ninja’s face; blinding him. The Sicarius then follows up by further wrapping the cloak on the ninjas head and neck; preventing him from breathing. As the ninja loses consciousness, the Sicarius decided that he wasn’t going to give him an easy death, so he slices the weakened ninja’s throat and left him gurgling on his own blood on the street. Wiping the dust off of him, the Sicarius smiled at how his work was artistically done, not giving any care to the people who have just watched the bloody horror that has just unfolded. With the Sicarius now satisfied, he now sets his eyes in getting back to his headquarters. But then as he turns back, a bloodlusted ninja suddenly jumps in front of him with a tanto. The surprised Sicarius caught the ninja midair, and both warriors yelled each other with the objective of making the other die a horrible death for what they did to their comrades. The Sicarius on the other hand, managed to use all of his strength to throw the ninja away like a ragdoll. The ninja, undeterred, throws a shuriken at the Sicarius’ knee, making him kneel to the ground clutching it in pain. The ninja then unstraps his unholy kusarigama and throws the ball to the Sicarius. The latter sees this and attempts to dodge, and although the ball didn’t hit his face, the chain still turned in and wrapped around his neck. It made a crunching noise as it tightens. Seeing this, an evil look appeared on the ninja’s face, and with all of his strength, he dragged the Sicarius forcedly on the street. With all of his force, he slams the weakened Sicarius’ body into buildings, people, and booths with the chain still wrapped around his neck. Using the chain as a pulling rope, the ninja brings the Sicarius towards him like Hanzo Hashashi, before uppercutting him in the jaw which flung him to the air. The Sicarius fell hard on the street unconscious, and the ninja, thinking his opponent is dead, walks off knowing he has finished his work. But little did he know, that at his back, the Sicarius was trying his best to slowly and steadily get up like some Middle-Eastern Rocky Balboa. Years of brutality and training has made this Sicarius tough. He was an extremist, and it will take far more than flashy push-arounds to kill him. He will win this victory for his country… or die trying in the hands of God. Next, the ninja couldn’t believe what just happened. All he can see now is a big sica sticking out of his chest; stabbed by one tenacious Sicarius from the back. As he spits blood from his mouth, the ninja kneels down dying, as the Sicarius pulls the sica back. The latter then appears in front of the dying ninja, and as the ninja looks up to his killer, the Sicarius lops off his head with one powerful swing. The Sicarius yells as the horrified people ran away tired of all of this madness. Hearing the footsteps of the now prepared guards, the Sicarius flees towards a boat waiting for him in the port. Expert's Opinion The battle was very close, with votes mounting in neck-to-neck. But the Sicarii slightly snatches victory, with the experts believing that his better and stealthier melee weapons, combined with his versatile cloak that can be used offensively and defensively, won him the day. Some would even say that the Sicarii was more experienced in the art of killing than the multitasking ninja. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Harii Warrior (by 123chaseyoung) Sicarii: Ghost Warrior: In a small village in the Mediterranean, two opposing forces meet. One group was the Germanic Ghost Warrior, who were sent to scout the place and take it as their own. Their skins painted black as the night. In the village were five Sicarii who were buying precious weapons they can use for their rebellion. The Germanic Ghosts then storms the village. They killed many of the inhabitants with their swords and spears. The Sicarii sees this and they ready to defend themselves against the raiders. One Sicarius drew his bow and fires an arrow, hitting the ghost warrior in the face. He tried to fire again but the ghost covered themselves with their shields and charged. The Sicarii also drew their swords and attacked. One German hacked a Sicarius to death with his sword. A Ghost warrior tried to avenge his comrade by chucking a javelin, but the Sicarius just dodged it and slashes the German's throat. A ghost and a sicarius clashed head-on. The Sicarius made a overhead chop but the ghost parried. The German then punched the Hebrew in the face before sinking his blade in to his gut. Before he can pull it out, a Sicarius plunged his sword in his back. As the battle raged on, a Sicarius tried to fire his bow, but as he was aiming a German threw his javelin at his neck, killing him. The German then grabbed his spear, and as a Sicarius turns toward him and charged like a madman, the ghost warrior plunged his spear at his abdomen that lifted him up in the air like a piked meat. In the other corner a German was readying his sword as he searches for his prey. But he didn't see the Hebrew coming straight towards him before a cloak suddenly wrapped around his head. Distracted, the Sicarius then lopped the German's head clean-off. The remaining Ghost and Sicarius then stared at each other menacingly. Shouting both charged at each other with rage. The Ghost thrusts his spear at the charging Sicarius, but the blade only scratched the Jew's cheek. The Sicarius didn't stop, and as he got past the blade and into the German, he plunged the sicae straight to the German's chest, killing him. The sicarius then raises his knife in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Sicarii Expert's Opinion The voters believed that while the Ghost Warriors were more successful in fighting the Romans than the Sicarii, the latter still carried the better close and long range weapons. The Sicarius were also better in stealth because they operated both in rural and urban areas while the Ghost warriors raided in smaller, night-time attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hashashin (by Guitarcar) Neon: Welp, I time travelled a bunch of hashashins and told them to kill the sicarii inside the town. Recon: Whatever. Start the Godamn battle already. In a hot afternoon in Jerusalem, 5 Hashashins make their last rites before getting to their job. The Hashashin's then make a plan and spread out. 1 Hashashin spots a Sicarii. He then walks next the Sicarii and attempts to slice his neck with his khanjar when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The hashashin looks and sees the Sicarii's cloak on his chest, a pugio is inside the cloak. The Hashashin shouts "The Blue cloak!!!" and then collapses on the ground. (1 Hashashin dead) The Sicarii walks away casually as a group of leggionnaires inspect the Hashashin's corpse. 2 hashashin then walks to an alley when one Sicarii armed with the iconic Sica walks towards a Hashashin and stabs him in the back (1 Hashashin down). The other Hashashin is shocked by this and unsheates his Scimitar. The duel shortly ends in one stroke and a Sicarii falls down dead. (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then climbs up a building and spots the blue cloaked Sicarii. He snipes the Sicarii causing multiple people to run away (1 Sicarii down). The hashashin then aims his bow again and kills another Sicarii who was aiming his sling at him (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then climbs down only to be spotted by the Roman urbanae and is cut down shortly (1 hashashin down). The 2 Hashashin then realize that anyone could be a Sicarii. The 2 then proceed to kill a random beggar on the street, he dropped a pugio. (1 Sicarii down) The Hashashin then quickly evade the oncoming Guards. The 2 then starts going nearer to another Beggar and stabs him. Wrong target, but the beggars scream alerted the Sicarii nearby. The 2 Hashashin then started walking in a hurry but before they could reach a place near the Urbanae, One of the Hashashins drop dead out of nowhere. (1 Hashashin down) The last Hashashin spots the Sicarii who did it and engages him with his khanjar in pure rage. The 2 engage in hand to hand combat in the middle of public. The Hashashin ends the engagement and stabs the Sicarii's eye with his khanjar (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then continously runs and climbs a tower while being chased by the Urbanae. The Hashashin then jumps on a haybale from 6 stories above the tower, evading the guards in the process. The Hashashin then snuggles perfectly inside the haycart as its pulled by a farmer away from Jerusalem. The Hashashin then sighs in relief, he managed to survive the ordeal. But the Hashashin's vision goes blurry out of nowhere. He looks around the hay and sees blood seeping out of his crotch. The last thing the hashashin saw and heard was a sicarii dressed as a farmer pulling out his Sica out of his private area. The Sicarii then laughs as the Hashashin dies from the poison. (1 Hashashin down) Neon: Welp, that was bloody. I was betting on the Hashashin due to his superior metalurgy Recon: You do realize the Sicarii assasins were better suited to an assasination match. Not even the Hashashin could see the perfectly normal looking Sicarii coming. Expert's Opinion Recon: he Sicarii assasins were better suited to an assasination match. Not even the Hashashin could see the perfectly normal looking Sicarii coming. The Sicarii's weapon also suited them better for this match To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Inuit Warrior (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Whaling Town, Canada The Inuit Raiders were harassing the same town for the past month and had come back for another haul of whale meat from the unfortunate Europeans. However certain unexpected guests had arrived within the past week, men wearing Cloaks and selling bizarre weapons to traders. The Sicarii Assassins had been hoping to make an ally of the whaling town against the Roman Empire. Two Inuits walked down a street and looked for more plunder but it was soon apparent that the Sicarii had other plans. A Pugio stabbed into the backside of one's neck and the Sicarius turned his attention to the other hunter who held his Harpoon. The Cloak lashed out and tried to pull the weapon away from him but he pulled back and the Assassin fell to the ground. The Raider raised his Harpoon and stabbed into his foe's chest, completely ignoring his Cloak. He turned around in time to notice a new Sicarius with a Sica ready to slash him but backstepped in time so that his ivory Armor was the only thing hit. It was a deep cut but the Inuit ignored it and wrapped the rope around the Assassin's legs. He avoided falling by cutting through the Harpoon and the Inuit's hand but as he moved in for the kill, he stumbled backwards as a couple ribs were broken in a single blow. The Raider then smashed his War Club on the Sicarius' head, caving it in, before walking back to the tundra. He fell over after a couple of steps and passed away due to the poisoned blade however. Out in the tundra, two Inuits stood guard over the whale meat in their sled while a third went towards the town to check on their friends but soon fell over backwards from a rock to the eye. The Sicarii wound up their Slings for another blow but one of the Raiders pulled out his Cable-Backed Bow and shot one of them in the neck with a bearclaw arrow before they could do anything. The other Assassin dropped his Sling and quickly rushed forwards with his Sica but the other Inuit threw a Harpoon at him, hitting him in the chest. The two men turned around to find that their plunder had been stolen and saw the final Sicarius carrying it back to the dock on his back. The two Raiders pulled out their War Clubs and rushed after the thief who dropped the bag and quickly slinged a metal projectile at one's head that hit his jaw. As his friend recoiled in pain, the Inuit yelled as he charged at the Assassin who pulled out his Pugio before dodging the blow and stabbing his foe's weapon hand. As the War Club dropped, the Sicarius wrapped his Cloak around his opponent’s neck and quickly choked the life out of him. The final Assassin dropped the body and glared at the final Raider who glared back. "עבור יהודה!" (For Judea!) His opponent just yelled out a battle cry and the two ran at each other. The Cloak wrapped around the Inuit's War Club and yanked it out of his hand but he rammed into the Sicarius and pushed him off the dock. The Sicarii Assassin quickly succumbed to hypothermia as the Inuit Raider looked down at the Pugio lodged in his stomach. He pulled out the dagger and found that his Armor had saved him. Realizing this, he retrieved his War Club and raised it in the air. "Inuit maligialiit!" (The People rule!) Winner:Inuit Raider Expert's Opinion The Sicarii Assassins had an equally lethal short range weapon and dominated the X-Factors but the Inuit Raiders were physically superior and had the better mid and long range weapons along with the better special equipment. The Sicarii just couldn't close the distance before the Inuits killed them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Cults Category:Asian Warriors